Horriblemente hermoso
by Chia Moon
Summary: Nick se había vuelto demasiado consciente de su presencia, mucho más que antes. Puede que no escuchara, que ese placer para otros para él estuviera vetado, pero era capaz de sentirla de muchas otras formas.


Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de ellos y no pude retenerme. No es lo mejor, pero al menos, aportamos algo más a este shippeo :3

* * *

**Disclaime**r: Derechos de personaje a **Kohske. **

**Pareja**: Nicolás y Alex.

**Estado**: Completo.

**Advertencias: **Lemon, OOC seguramente.

* * *

**Horriblemente hermoso**

Soy el monstruo que vive bajo tu cama y al que no te importa abrazar.

* * *

.

.

Que no se llevaban muy bien no era un secreto. Que habían cosas que cambiaron, también.

Nick se había vuelto demasiado consciente de su presencia, mucho más que antes. Puede que no escuchara, que ese placer para otros para él estuviera vetado, pero era capaz de sentirla de muchas otras formas.

Alex siempre huele diferente. Ni siquiera el aroma de otras mujeres se podría igual. No era malo ni bien. Al menos, ahora, no apestaba a sexo, a sucio, a esa horrible sensación de estar hundiéndose.

Sabe que es ella cuando entra en el salón porque el parqué retumba y siente en su nariz ese cosquilleo especial de su aroma. La ve, medio sentada sobre el escritorio y mirando por la ventana, justo en el lugar donde a él le gusta siempre estar.

La ventana está abierta y el viento ahueca sus cabellos y ella sonríe.

Sí, es guapa, atractiva. Su compañero siempre podía estar bromeando a cuenta de su cuerpo perfecto, de lo suave que era o lo perfecta que se veía en algunos vestidos. Él, quizás por ser alguien tan extraño, siempre veía otro tipo de belleza.

Y en esos momentos, en medio de su ensoñación personal le parece preciosa. Claro que nunca iba a decírselo.

Debía de reconocer que le gustaba meterse con ella. Era divertido verla hacer un puchero por no haber utilizado bien el lenguaje de señas, o cuando se muestra ansiosa por querer saber más de ellos, o se burla de su comida, que aunque deliciosa, no va a admitirlo.

No sabía hasta qué punto podía ser consciente de ella, hasta que se dio cuenta que estar cerca dejó de ser molesto, de traerle ciertos recuerdos amargos y que ella era ella.

Se fue acostumbrado a estar juntos en la misma habitación sin necesidad de hablar. Le permitía leer con tranquilidad, atendía el teléfono eficientemente y, alguna que otra vez, había disfrutado de verla dormir, porque para ella era fácil que eso pasara pese a estar con alguien como él.

Alguna que otra, debía de confesar, había sucedido furtivamente, mientras ella dormía en el sofá y él se levantaba para cualquier cosa nocturna o para pasearse en las noches de insomnio.

Incluso se había atrevido a darse un momento para observar con más detenimiento en esos momentos de flaqueza. Sus cabellos llenando la almohada de cualquier forma, el flequillo medio apartado de su frente, su boca medio abierta. Una mano sobre sus pechos y otra en su vientre, estirada y con la sábana cubriendo hasta sus caderas.

Más de una vez se había sorprendido a sí mismo estirando la mano con alguna intención que quedaba aplazada en una simple pregunta: ¿Para qué?

Tocarla. Pasar sus dedos por encima de esa morena piel, surcar curvas, averiguar recovecos. Eran cosas que simplemente le parecían lejos de sus posibilidades. Y ella, probablemente, si despertara en ese momento y supiera que él había intentado tocarla de esa forma íntima chillaría, retrocedería. Capaz y creía que iba a cortarla o que haría cualquier salvajada.

No podía culparla.

Le había visto actuar de una forma salvaje cientos de veces, regresar con alguna cicatriz nueva en su cuerpo y volverse loco. Incluso él había estado dispuesto a matarla al principio de todo.

Si supiera eso: ¿volvería a mirarle con miedo? ¿Retrocedería? ¿Su piel se volvería más clara de terror?

Era algo que no podía cambiar. Nadie podía cambiar lo que hizo en el pasado. Por muy buenas acciones que hicieran para exculparse. Él había asesinado. Se había manchado con la sangre de sus enemigos y con la suya propia.

Nadie podía cambiar eso.

Y, aún así, pensaba que por un leve momento no sería malo pensar que ella le aceptara incluso con eso.

Era algo ilógico e inimaginable. Él no era un buen compañero sentimental. No era inexperto, Alex mucho menos, pero era rudo, torpe y tras tales vivencias, ella se merecía otro tipo de posible compañero.

Posible, porque en su cabeza jamás imaginó ser correspondido si quiera a lo que fuera que experimentaba.

No era amor. Ni tampoco deseo al cien por cien.

Era complicado hasta para él.

Lo último no estaba del todo aplazado. No hacía mucho había despertado en su cama, agitado y con la entrepierna tirante. No era algo raro, solía suceder, incluso muchas veces las sobredosis podían otorgarle ese estado que, debido a la adrenalina de la lucha, no prestaba demasiada atención y dudaba que los demás se dedicaran a mirarle las ingles en vez de estar atentos a su espada.

Pero hacía tiempo, mucho, que no sucedía por una mujer.

Se había despertado con el nombre de Alex en la garganta y se preguntó infinitas veces si habría llegado a gritarlo o pronunciado en alto. Por suerte, a veces era incoherente a la hora de hablar.

El sueño había sido demasiado vívido para su desgracia. Y esa mujer que aparecía en sus sueños había hecho muchas cosas con él que hasta ni siquiera las había pensado.

Por eso, estuvo un tiempo sin mirarla a la cara y eso debió de afectarla, pues siempre creía haber hecho algo malo. El problema era él, su mente retorcida.

Así que aplacó esa parte en él, cerrando como si de una caja se trata.

Hasta ese día.

Le habían contado que Alex tenía una voz maravillosa cuando cantaba. No podía saberlo exactamente, pero sí que la había visto mover los labios cuando estaba a solas muchas veces y alguna que otras veces, las palabras se repetían como si de un estribillo se tratara, así que suponía que estaba cantando.

Caminó con cuidado hasta el sofá, dispuesto a recuperar una de sus chaquetas cuando lo vio. Estaba completamente seguro.

Su nombre, en sus labios.

Primero pensó que le estaba hablando y como siempre, suponiendo que él podría escucharla. Sin embargo, ella continuaba mirando hacia la ventana, completamente sumida en su mundo.

Su nombre volvió a dibujarse en su boca.

Avanzó, rodeando el sofá para poder ver mejor sus labios y reafirmó lo que pensaba. Pese a que sus ojos no le miraban, ella le nombraba.

Una de sus manos estaba posada sobre el libro de lenguaje de signos y la otra, descansaba en su garganta, bajando lentamente hasta la curva de sus senos y subiendo de nuevo. Cuando cerró los ojos, esta subió más y se cubrió los labios. Un leve gesto, suave de acariciarlos.

Nicolás alargó la mano para sostenerle la mano y poder ver sus labios. Si lo llamaba tantas veces, de esa forma, quizás estaba teniendo algún tipo de crisis.

Alex, sin embargo, dio un respingo y sus ojos brillaron al verle. Por un instante, pensó que estaría viendo a otra persona en vez de a él. No era raro que durante sus momentos de poca lucidez viera a personas que no existían.

Pero ella movió sus labios y volvió a pronunciar su nombre y se movió.

No era rápida comparada a otras situaciones o enemigos. Tampoco es que él no hubiera tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Cuando le daba la gana podía ser como un dichoso gato escurridizo. Sin embargo, se quedó, esperó y encontró algo que no esperaba.

Nunca diría que era horrible, que fue desastroso o que simplemente era asqueroso.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y presionó su cuerpo contra el de él hasta que la cercanía los llevó a fundir sus bocas en un torpe beso.

Nicolás mantenía los brazos pegado a su cuerpo, preguntándose qué debería de hacer. ¿Cómo la detenía si estaba en medio de una de sus alucinaciones?

—Nicolás —farfulló ella contra sus labios—. Al fin, tú…

Al fin él, ¿qué?

Alex reaccionó, como si acabara de salir de una siesta inesperada. Le palmeó suavemente el pecho y luego le miró a los ojos, con los suyos muy abiertos. Sus mejillas se oscurecieron de rubor.

—Ay, Dios. Eres real. REAL.

Nicolás parpadeó sin comprender. ¿Real? Claro que lo era para desgracia de muchos y beneficios de otros.

Alex alejó las manos de él como si le quemara el sólo rozarle y se cubrió la cara. Nicolás gruñó como respuesta. De ese modo no sería capaz de "escucharla". Tiró de una de sus manos para poder ver mejor sus labios y ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué? —pronunció—. Lo siento, yo estaba… en mi mundo y…

Tomó aire para calmarse.

—Disculpa, te besé.

Intentó hacer señas, demasiado torpes y bruscas, difíciles de comprender.

Le retuvo las manos nuevamente. Era inútil cuando se ponía nerviosa para esos temas.

—Es… igual —dijo él finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Odiaba hablar y ella lo sabía.

Alex parpadeó, confusa. Algunas lágrimas se habían acoplado en sus ojos, aguándolos.

—Ha sido horrible. ¿Verdad? Lo comprendo. Es normal.

Nicolás creía no haber entendido bien esas palabras de sus labios.

—Al fin y al cabo, fui una prostituta… lo comprendo.

Alex bajó los ojos con tanta pesadumbre que sus pestañas mostraron pequeñas gotitas al no poder retener las lágrimas.

Nicolás no entendía qué estaba sucediendo exactamente. ¿Qué tenía que ver que fuera anteriormente una prostituta con el besarle? Su madre había sido una. La madre de Worric también. Cada una había tenido sus propias necesidades para ejercerlo o la vida les había llevado por ese camino por un motivo u otro.

Él mataba gente. Era un marcado.

No lo había escogido.

Por un instante, algo lúcido pasó por su mente, comprendiendo.

Alex se sentía sucia. Tanto o más que él. Era irónico.

Alargó su mano sin pensarlo. Su cuerpo actuaba sólo algunas veces. Se metió por entre sus cabellos y la acercó hasta que, una vez más, sus cuerpos rompieron la barrera del espacio privado.

Esa vez, fue su boca la que buscó la contraria. Tosco.

Alex era un sinfín de sabores y olores, como pudo comprobar. Y era mucho mejor que él besando.

Sintió sus manos, temblorosas posarse sobre sus hombros, arqueando su cuerpo contra el suyo y entregándose completamente al beso, profundizando en cortos momentos rotos por su respiración.

No podría describir jamás que chispa fue la que desató lo demás. Sólo sabía que su cabeza estaba embotada, completamente llena de ella. Su boca no quería separarse de la suya y sus manos se movilizaron por su cuenta, pegándose más contra su cuerpo.

Ella bajó su mano por su espalda en una suave caricia hasta moverse hasta su trasero y reptó una vez más hacia arriba, enredándose en su nuca.

Nicolás sólo retrocedió para levantarla en brazos. Alex respondió enredando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Retrocedió hasta el escritorio y empujó sin mirar el teléfono, el libro y cualquier otra dichosa cosa a la que no prestó demasiada atención.

Le pareció que Alex se reía y bajaba las manos hasta sus caderas, tirando del cinturón hasta soltar la hebilla. Nicolás observó sus dedos oscuro trabajar sobre su ropa hasta que esta cedió lo suficiente para dejar que su mano tuviera completa vía libre.

La sensación fue caliente. Demasiado. Su sexo reaccionando a ella como si tuviera vida propia, aflojando por completo sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos por un instante hasta que sintió que le mordía el mentón.

Su boca reptó por su cuello hasta sus labios una vez más y él recordó que también tenía manos. Podía resultar estúpido, pero Alex estaba haciendo lo que quería con él, olvidándose siquiera de su propio placer.

Irracionable.

Debía de ser más egoísta.

Movió sus manos por su espalda, buscando su trasero y levantándola para tirar del vestido hasta que quedó en volantes por encima de sus muslos. Morenos, anchos y atractivos. Los acarició, sorprendido del contraste de su piel sobre ella y alcanzó el borde de la ropa negra que cubría su sexo. Levantó los ojos hacia ella, que mantenía la boca abierta, jadeando.

Le gustaría tanto poder escucharla.

Ella movió sus labios y pronunció su nombre junto a otra palabra. No necesitaba decírselo dos veces.

Se echó hacia atrás, librándose de sus manos, soltando un gruñido cuando el contacto con su propio sexo se rompió.

Alex llevó las manos hasta sus caderas y se movió hasta bajar la ropa interior hasta sus rodillas, levantando una pierna para quitarla, dejándola colgando del tobillo de la otra. Y luego, con impaciencia, tiró de él contra ella.

Nicolás se tomó un momento en sentir sus cuerpos así, sin otra cosa más que su piel rozándose, buscándose.

Buscó sus ojos, su mirada turbada de deseo. Se preguntó si realmente por primera vez.

Movió una mano para intentar explicárselo y ella sacudió la cabeza, tomando su mano y enredando sus dedos. Su mano, pequeña dentro de la suya.

—Lo sé —pronunció moviendo sus labios claramente—. No espero que seas blando.

Nicolás frunció el ceño como respuesta. Ella le mordisqueó los labios y empujó sus caderas contra las de él, invitándole.

Nicolás no pudo esperar y tampoco le mintió.

Fue rudo, salvaje. En algún momento el escritorio crujió peligrosamente pero él no le prestó demasiada atención hasta que Alex se aferró a él con un brazo sobre su cuello y otro apretando su bicep, recibiéndolo con la suavidad que sólo una mujer podría poseer.

Sabía que ella no cesó de pronunciar su nombre. Se preguntó hasta qué tono exacto. ¿Los vecinos conocerán más su nombre por los labios de esa mujer?

No le importaba.

Al cuerno todo. Al fin y al cabo, ya era un monstruo para muchos.

El mundo estaba demasiado lejos de ser el problema o de formar parte de su jaula. Por un instante, voló muy lejos, se separó completó de todo menos de esa mujer, aferrándose a ella con sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo. Sintiéndola a su alrededor, apresarlo en las zonas correctas en espasmos finales que los lanzó a ambos fuera de todo.

Y, al regresar, jadeaba y se perdía en sus ojos. De nuevo, estaban llenos de lágrimas y su boca se movió con una palabra que jamás habría esperado.

—¿Por.. qué? —gruñó.

Alex se lamió los labios y parpadeó.

—Es la primera vez que disfruto esto de verdad. Con quien yo quiero.

Nicolás sintió que se le encogía el corazón. No entendía bien por qué. Era esa clase de ternura que le llevaba a proteger a Nina, a aceptarla.

Le besó las orejas como respuesta y ella relajó el agarre de sus piernas.

Se separaron en silencio y la ayudó a bajar del escritorio tras cerrarse los pantalones. Alex se acomodó la ropa y movió las manos en una torpe invitación para comer.

Nicolás no pudo rechazarla.

Más bien, se dio cuenta de que iban a ser pocas las cosas que iba a poder rechazar a partir de ese momento.

Y por un momento leve, en un pequeño sueño de irrealidad, pensó que estaría bien.

**Fin**

**16 de octubre del 2019**

**Chia.**

**Gracias por leer (l)**


End file.
